In a turbo encoding processing process of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, once a length of a transport block (TB) exceeds a maximum input bit length of a turbo encoder (that is, a maximum size of a turbo code interleaver), the TB block needs to be segmented into several relatively short code blocks, so that a length of each code block can fit the maximum interleaver size, so as to complete encoding processing for each code block. A cyclic redundancy check (CRC) bit and a padding bit are added to the code block. In a code block segmentation process, all padding bits are always added in a starting position of the first code block.
Due to the restriction of the turbo code interleaver, a large quantity of turbo codes have to be segmented into a plurality of code segments, resulting in an unnecessary performance loss.